


Butterfly Wings

by Cupcakemolotov



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Post-Graudation, warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: A moment post-graduation.





	Butterfly Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willowaus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowaus/gifts).



“You will be careful, Caroline.”

She glanced at him in surprise, and licked her lips as she paused in front if her door. Her cheek still burned from the brush of his mouth, the feel of his beard against her skin. There was an intensity to Klaus’ gaze, the way his eyes watched her, that told her he wasn't the only one thinking of that brief contact. For all that she and Klaus had danced around each other, it was surprising how little they'd actually touched. When they had, they'd come together in violence and blood, but rarely in affection. 

The impression of him so close and so careful, the smell of his cologne she knew would linger in her thoughts for days.

“I don’t have to go into detail, do I love, as to how I’ll respond to you being hurt? I believe today is a good example of how you've having amassed a few enemies.”

Her brows tucked together. “Klaus…”

“The world will burn, Caroline. And I’ll glory in its ash.” He reached up and stroked her cheek with the pad of his fingers. “I will wait, but it will not be idle. Remember that, when your friends decide to commit suicide by stupidity.”


End file.
